This invention relates to a constant amount ceramic batch supplying apparatus for supplying ceramic batches of constant amounts to a ceramic batch producing machine, extruding forming machine or the like.
In a vacuum auger machine, screw type extruder and screw type transferring machine, ceramic batches of constant amounts should be supplied to these apparatuses in order to effect producing, handling, extruding, forming or transferring operations of ceramic batches of predetermined amounts and/or at predetermined speeds.
In case that these ceramic batches are lumps or indefinite in shape as those kneaded by a kneader or the like, the batches are manually treated into suitable sizes as by cutting them. In this manner, batches of substantially constant amounts are then manually supplied into these apparatuses.
Accordingly, the operation for supplying the ceramic batches of constant amounts into these apparatuses is very bothersome and does not achieve the supply of the batches in sufficiently constant amounts.